T32 Abstract Rapid introduction of basic science discoveries into clinical fields requires close collaboration of basic and clinician scientists. Accomplishing this in otolaryngology requires a multidisciplinary approach to better define and treat the many disorders of the head and neck. Residency programs today offer limited research training for otolaryngologists, but few become independent investigators. In contrast, the basic sciences postdoctoral training offers little exposure to the clinical setting, making translational research difficult. The goal of this application is to provide research training in otolaryngology and its related sciences. Support is requested for in-depth training for 1) residents, 2) postdoctoral fellows, 3) predoctoral students and 4) short-term medical students. All trainees will receive an interactive basic research experience with ongoing exposure to and interaction of trainees in the clinical setting through conferences and courses. The pre- and postdoctoral trainees will have a 24-month block of training. Research training for MDs will begin in medical school with students doing short-term (3-month) projects and continue through the residency program with a 2-year block midway through the clinical training. One resident will be admitted each year into this research track. Early introduction and continued research involvement throughout the residency will increase our ability to attract academically oriented faculty members into the field, with backgrounds to become independent investigators. This cross-field exposure will enhance the experience for trainees and promote clinical and basic science interactions as a faculty. A major strength of the program is drawing members of the faculty from a wide variety of departments of the School of Medicine and across the UC campuses involved in otolaryngology related research. This will enhance collaborative efforts in related fields of hearing, balance, smell, taste, speech, language and head and neck cancer. All faculty members have primary or secondary appointments within the Department of Otolaryngology, creating an ideal environment for translational research between basic and clinician scientists. Through this multidisciplinary approach to research training for different levels of trainees from a variety of fields, recruitment and retention of a research-oriented academic faculty involved in research into disorders of the ears, nose and throat will be increased.